wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potroast42
2009 Talk Page Archive Please feel free to leave a message hey, Potroast42 i'm wizard10198 i just changed my account and i don't need any help cus i'm lvl 23 and 48 right? so thnx but no thnx Hi, Potroast. Just updated pictures for badges (pp. 11-14) so I wondered if you could help with the formatting? Adiw 03:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) adiw (benjamin StormCloud) Ready to go! Hi, I'm RitoJohn (Wolf Dunecaster in-game), and I would just like to say I'd be happy to help, though I might not get on much due to my slow computer. So set me up wiht some stuff to do, and I'll get started! help I'm a level 48 life wizard and am on the quest summer is coming. I am trying to find oakheart in Mooshu, but he isn't where quest helper says he is. I found him in village of sorrows but he's not the right one either. I'm not sure what else to do or where to din the answer. Any information would be great. Thanks --A2thaj 07:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) if you still need help i am willing to help since i just finished the game and i'll give you my friend code :D Hi, i may be able to help. Oakheart is in TREE OF LIFE. He is just to the left and down the road. hope this helps! Sup man, my name is LUke Wraith I am a level 50 conjurer.Your welcome for the editing on the orthrus spell it pretty easy to remember the quest since I done it Help to Lvl up I just Need to lvl Thanks My name is sarah Rider Life Novince Lvl 10 Treant pet Yes I just got it as a dropped pet from fighting Oakheart. He is just a pet no special card. I could upload the picture just cant edit very well. I can meet you in game for proof if needed.--Inebgreen 21:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ok user status Thanks for the confidence. Turducken 20:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Karanahn Defiler page Hello, I got some problems loading the templates on the edit page, I only get a button with which I can mouse over to see how it looks, but I can't use the template correctly. Could you look if you can solve this issue on the Karanahn Defiler page or explain how to properly insert a template. (link didn't work (no reaction), and using the dropdown menu in the editing box gave me the button) Steg1980 Cloting tamplate I have a some problems with the cloting template. 1. The end page looks a lot different than the other items. This make is harder to locate the information you need when looking through items. 2. Filling out values does not resemple any other wiki editing. It is not hard per se, but I found it discouraging that I had to read up how to fill it out. One of the nice features if wiki is that the source code is easy to read. 3. I am no a fan of grephical representations (using icons instead of test like "ice damage", but i guess that is consistent with how it is done in the game. Milvang 13:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) hi i am hunter/chairs90/unter ghost sword in game. i have a myth goul an am a lvl 31 see ya later maybe in the game! animations I've seen some on here and the one I can remember offhand is Ghoul. I think it would be good to have more. I can't figure out how to make any. Didn't there use to be something on the user window in-game? Turducken 03:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ick. More software to run at the same time. I'm willing to give it a try if you have any specifics you want just as a test. I don't know how effective those gifs are since I don't know Guildwars and how the screen looks compared to the animations shown. Turducken 03:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Looks like old SVGA graphics. Is it good to have graphics that look that grainy or is that just from the compression? Turducken 04:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Is it a filesize limit or a hight/width limit? Does the steps you provide add that limit for you automatically? This way I can upload the correct size if I ever get around to doing some. Also, will we be replacing the image files with the animated versions as well? Thanks, Turducken 02:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I like the new animations. I know that's an idea that's been kicking around for most of a year. I'm glad you found some easy software for it. You think Turducken might actually take on that item project? I know he says he's only doing things until he finds something else, but he sure is diving in head-first. The fact that he even knows SVGA means he/she might be one of the Wizened Wizards over at Central. RCWizard 19:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) help me please If you could help me with my spell quest look for me in regent's square someone I really want this minion and the boss is 2000 health. My name is Aaron Nightdreamer again look for me in regents square in marleybone. Sysop offer If you really don't mind, I'll need to pass. I'm doing a lot in the background, but that's only until a job comes through. Then I'll be really short timed. The extra editing ability would only take me so far. I'm not really up on wiki code and like I said about that clothing template, it gave me a headache when I tried reading through it. It took me a bit long just to make that gawdawful table I stated in Talk:Tutorial (which I'll keep plugging away at if I ever get back to it). Sorry. Turducken 00:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) How do I get the Headmaster to summon me in the beginning of the game? After you fight the evil guy with the two gragon things, the headmaster will tell you to wait unti lhe summons you. How do you get him to summon you? You don't have to wait, please wait is the name of the quest. All you have to do is exit the tower. Drops on template Thanks for that. Makes it easier for knowing what actually links without having to go into an editor. Turducken 06:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll take another look. One of the changes I was going to put in there was a subtable to create multi-column layouts for just such things. I think I remember one item with 21 or 22 somewhere out there. I don't know when I'll get back into that template. Hopefully soon. RCWizard 21:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Potroast, Just wanted to say thanks for fixing my spelling mistakes on Sea Lord's Wanders of the Iceberg. I'm still a little rusty :) Happy wiking! Rotomthe3rd 01:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikitables Hey there. I've come to you since you're the admin with the most recent edit according to . I was wondering if you'd be able to read through this short discussion I had an the Wikipedia help desk with regards to tables, and then make the relevant changes to the locked MediaWiki:Common.css? I'm ultimately planning to start creating templates for item pages (though I'm not certain I'll have time - but this will lay a good foundation for anyone else, too), and this would be a great help. I couldn't find anywhere to discuss this, so I thought I'd ask you directly, but if I need to go to some other place to ask, just point me in the right direction. Cheers! JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 22:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ah well, thanks for trying. I don't know much about MediaWiki code, but wouldn't monaco.css only affect the monaco skin (which I don't use)? Is there a reason you used that instead of common.css? And don't worry about templates - I've made dozens before, so I shouldn't have too many problems. Thanks, JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh, don't worry - checking Recentchanges, I see the edits were to common.css anyway. I've not had any success using the alternative methods, either, though I'll keep trying. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) thx thx for welcoming me now i don't feel alone xD Reorganisation I'm intending to overhaul some of the content of this wiki...Specifically, sorting out the categories, which are currently being used wrongly (or at least, in a style completely unlike any wiki I've ever used, and worse for it), and...well, stuff like that, if I find anything else. How would I go about, like, discussing it with everyone? Your Forums seem to be used solely for discussing the game. And I don't know who your regular contributors are. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey there Potroast or whatever you go by. I'm Neela wyrm and I was wondering what boss would be the best to get experience IN WIZARD CITY. I can only go to collosus firecat and cyclops, not sunken city. I am a lvl 16 death wizard and bored. Also the best item drop boss Thx :D Also wanted to know should i join or not? cant help with much but items and pets. hi hi my name is in wizard 101 in rachel daisyheart i am balance and i been playing for 10 mouths already and i am a level 16. Hi Potroast. Why is it that on certain creature pages, for example, Sprockets, it says NOTOC above the Spells Known section, and I cant see the spells listed? If I add one spell there, will it remove all the ones already added, or just put in the new one as well? yup, that worked. thanks! Hey Can you add The Seraph Wings as a dropped Item from the Jade Oni I was farming it today for the Jade Oni pet and got the wings instead. I'll upload a picture later. clothing template I would like to add in a screenshot of the item stats for items I add in the db. How would you suggest I go about it using the existing clothing template? clothing template gotta love how you so easily figured out exactly which item i'd been messing around with. Thanks. Another question: which items do we consider unique? So Cap of the Cyclone is probably unique? help please! hey i accidentally deleted my character and i was wondering if anyone knew anyway to bring her back. please help if you know anything! 08:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) autumn starbreeze Thanks Thanks for putting in the links for the items dropped on Katia Firewinter. I'm new to this, and haven't figured out how to do it yet :)Wikid Witch 21:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Wikid Witch I'm not sure if you're the main admin here, but someone made a spam page. Umrag the Destroyer 00:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Changes? If you get a moment, I added comments on the discussion pages for Youkai, Earth Elemental, Sealord and Karuvian Scargiver about known spells/items dropped, because I don't know how to edit code entries :)Wikid Witch 22:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Typo in the left drop down menu In the Locations > MooShu drop down, Shirataki Temple is mispelled Shiratake Temple, and therefore leads nowhere. i need help i need to go and get a drake egg and i cant go in there alone i need someone to help me thx, austin thunderhaven aka: afreay Someone messed up the Storm page, he/she changed all the damage and effects of spells, not to mention he changed the name of one of the storm only quests. Umrag the Destroyer 15:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer uploading images I get an internal error when i try uploading The upload directory (public) is missing and could not be created by the webserver. your welcomeStephen frostrider 05:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You got a clue what school should I be? I did the quiz in wizard101 but most of the questions dont have the answer i wanna give :( Danni47 23:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC)danni47 Screenshots and Licensing If I take ingame screenshots for the wiki, what license should I list them under? Respond if you get a chance, please here. Thanks! -Tem ------------ Lightning fast response, thanks again! Hi there Thanks for the welcome, still editing that page noticed a few things that need to be corrected, been using this wiki for weeks thought it was time to give back, was also considering helping with the animation project if it was needed? can't register i'm trying to regesiter but i just get a message saying we can not regesiter u at the moment, help !!!!!!!!! preet 01:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm curios, how many wizards do you have, what levels are they, & what are their schools? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 02:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Wow! Impressive speed! Your wizards are better than mine, even though I have subscription. Here they are, though I don't remember the names: Christopher Titanbringer, Level 33 Balance/Storm (up to Kraken)/ Fire (up to Sunbird) Valkoor Something, Level 18 Death/Life Wizard Forgot his name, Level 9 Ice/Life Wizard Stephen Something, Level 7, Life/Fire Wizard But then again I have been playing only since January, so with time we shall see. Umrag the Destroyer 02:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Help! What do i have to do to get summoned by the headmaster at the start of the game right after he disappears? Hiya Hello, Just wanted to say thanks for your hard work. Also I noticed that there was no information on the rings dropped by Orrik Nightglider in Briskbreeze Tower and I added just some basic info. This is the first time that I have edited a wiki page and don't know very much so I just put in some basic information until someone with some more experience comes along and adds all the details and makes it look nice. :) ```` Nymphy 4/13/2010 i wrote in the directs for the get smart quest. not sure if you still needed them. probably not but thought i would let you know anyway. Hey I screwed up the School of Balance page while adding photos to it think you can help me out I also added a few pics to a bunch of the pets I might have messed up on the grmupy snowman though. New style for Mutation spells I wrote to RCWizard about this, but I thought I should ask you about it as well. I modified the Ice Elf image. Actually, I replaced it with a picture I made from an Evil_Snowman_(Spell) card and a Fire Elf card. I believe that it better represents the spell and provides more information about the spell. I figure, if KingsIsle Entertainment can change the colors and some of the textures to make a new spell, we can do the same to represent it. I put "Mutation" in red across it to distinguish it from a real card. Do you think it would be OK to start doing this with all mutation spells? Thanks! ElectrodeXS 20:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey I still see that the school of balance page needs fixing but I can't do that can you maybe Also on Kraysys it says he drops a item called Kraysys' Mantle of Order but thats wrong its just called Mantle of Order I know cuase I have the item another thing is I don't know how to link stuff cause I created a page for Kraysys' Blade of Traitors but I don't know how to add that to the items he drops its a Athame btw if you could tell me or fix them yourself that would be cool and thanks for all your work on the Wiki :) Ok Thanks For updating me on the situation I understand homework can get in the way. Since yesterday I managed to get a few Crowns items from farming so I'll make sure they have their pages and have pics. Thanks for all your help -Alric Ravensinger :) On this page; http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Spell_Types#Steal, it says that Steal spells are not affected by Doom and Gloom, but later on, on the global spells, it says that Doom and Gloom does affect draining. Which one is correct? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 21:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer how do i upload badges pictures on badges page? could you help with uploading some of my pictures on badges page please. Thanks I just became a member this morning. You want to meet up some place and be friends? StormWizard1034 13:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC)StormWizard1034 Can you please explain the shared bank to me, or point me to a page where it says it? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 14:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Sorry to bother you again, but how exactly do you access the shared bank? Is it in the parental controls option or something? Thanks, and sorry for the trouble! Umrag the Destroyer 22:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Meet up! We should Meet up I'd love to have you as a friend I don't have a subscription either but I bought all the areas with Crowns so I can meet you anywhere. -Alric Ravensinger Lv50 Grandmaster Sorcerer I put two new pictures on the Mutation page and it messed up. Can you please correct it? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 03:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hey it's me again I was wondering what is up with the File extension for the Youkai Image I have repeatedly tried to upload a Better,clearer version of the Youkai but it won't let me as it says the File is Wrong or Corrupt anyway I can bypass this or if you can remove the picture comepletely so I can upload the new image. Thanks, -Alric Ravensinger The Deletion process Hello, Quick Question, When does a page that is a Candidate for deletion get deleted after it has been marked & has no objections to get deleted? Hoov83 11:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok. It is when I try to upload a new version of the Youkai Image it says the extension is corrupt but I see you have added the image so Thanks. :) Unless it wasn't you thanks whoever did it. -Alric Ravensinger Hi Hi. I was a new user on Wizard 101 as a fire wizard and my username on Wizard101 is CliffWizard. Also I only have an account on Wizard101 I just can't play the games. And I am a level 0. I cannot play Wizard 101 until I have my own computer. wild bolt i want a wild bolt treasure card but i have no idea where to find it or even where to craft it help plz.